Patrick's Nose
by Stormy Shadow
Summary: Patrick has lost his nose! OHNO! Will he ever get it back!
1. Patrick's Nose

I'm writing this during school, so im gonna make it really short an I'm lso very hyper so it may be stupid and hard to follow. Im just bored. Have fun!!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Spongebob wakes up from the sound of his horney blowy alarmy tubey thingy.  
  
Spongebob: Goooood Morning Gary!  
  
Gary: Meow!  
  
Spongebob: Yes, I also think it's a great day for jelly fishing!  
  
Spongebob ran downstairs for some jellyfish jam on toast, very yummeriffic!  
  
* KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Spongebob ran to answer the door. It was his best friend Patrick!  
  
Patrick: I need your help Spongebob, I've lost my nose and I can't find it anywhere!  
  
Spongebob: Okay Patrick, where were you when you lost it?  
  
Patrick: Well, I woke up, put on my shorts (I like to sleep in the nude) and ate my breakfast. Then I couldn't find my nose so I went over to your house and I asked you if you for help finding my nose and then you asked me where I was when I lost it and then I told you that-  
  
Spongebob: OKAY OKAY! I GET IT! I'll help you find your nose! Where should we start looking?  
  
Patrick: At the Krusty Krab of course!  
  
Spongebob: Why is that Patrick?  
  
Patrick: Because I'm hungry and I haven't eaten breakfast yet.  
  
Spongebob: But Patrick, you told me you already ate breakfast!  
  
Patrick: Ohh.....I did? Oh well, I'm hungry, lets eat!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
REVIEW!!!!! I love Inuyasha! (that was random...) 


	2. Squidward

Well, I'm at home now and im actually supposed to be cleaning my room and my bathroom but oh well! I just don't want to. As long as I don't get caught! And then there IS a 99.99999999% chance that I will. Anyways, here ya go!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spongebob and Patrick have now arrived at the Krusty Krab.  
  
Patrick: Well, lets eat!  
  
Spongebob: I thought we were looking for your nose.  
  
Patrick: We were.....? Oh yeah well maybe, my nose, will be in the food.  
  
Spongebob: I kindof doubt that but-  
  
Patrick: OK!!! I'll order 5 triple x 2 deluxe Krabby Patty, 3 drinks and....some frenchie fries!  
  
Spongebob: Oh wow! * face fills with glee * YOU BOUGHT US LUNCH???? OH PATRICK!!!  
  
Patrick: Uh.....no, I bought ME lunch, but you can buy some if you want...  
  
Spongebob: No, its ok. So did you find your nose in there?  
  
Patrick: Uh no but maybe if I had a second helping.... * gets up from the table *  
  
Spongebob: Forget it! You've gorged yourself enough! Let's go! Let's head over to Squidwards, I bet he will have seen your nose. * giggles * His nose is big enough for the two of us!  
  
Patrick: Uhhhh....... * drools *  
  
Spongebob: PATRICK!! * snaps fingers *  
  
Patrick: Uh? Uh-wat? Oh sorry Spongebob, I was dreaming about my socks.  
  
Spongebob: Right....ok! Well, we're at Squidy's house! Would you like to knock?  
  
Patrick: Sure! * knocks on the door*  
  
Squidward: Hello? Oh-it's you two. Just when I thought my day was going well, you had to show up.  
  
Spongebob: We're looking for Patrick's nose! Have you seen it?  
  
Squidward: You are asking me if I have seen Patrick's...nose.  
  
Spongebob: YES!  
  
Squidward: That's the most pathetic thing I have ever heard of, how can somebody lose a nose! Patrick, you don't even HAVE a nose, so how could you have lost it?  
  
Patrick: Well, it all started when I woke up, ate breakfast, and then I couldn't find my nose. So I went over to Spongebob's house to ask him if he could help me look for it. And then he asked me how I had lost it and then I told him that I woke up, ate, breakfast and then it was gone and then-  
  
Squidward: ENOUGH! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND AWAY FROM ME! NO! I HAVE NOT SEEN YOUR STUPID NOSE AND FRANKLY, I DON'T CARE!  
  
Patrick: You think he's hiding it? 


	3. Jellyfish Fields

Okay, right now I am at home because I am sickish. I have the stomach flu, so I think I'll play gamecube, watch tv and play on the computer today. But according to my mom, if too sick to go to school, then im too sick to be playing or in other words, having fun! Well, my sister forgot her lunch at home so my mom went to the highschool to drop it off, and drop my little sister off at school she'll be back soon, but for the mean time, I have the house all to myself. Life is good...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spongebob: Let's head off to Sandy's!  
  
Patrick: Okay, but I STILL think that Squidward knows something, I am veeeeeeeeeery suspicious.  
  
Spongebob: Why are you so suspicious?  
  
Patrick: Uhh......I am?  
  
Spongebob: * rolls eyes* Anyways, we're here.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Sandy on Speaker Box: Hello there Spongebob! Come right on in!  
  
Patrick and Spongebob drain the water from inside and go inside. Sandy is exercising (as usual)  
  
Patrick: * Sounding and looking all smart in a robe and a pipe sticking out of his mouth * Why, hello Ms. Cheeks, Spongebob and myself have seemed to encounter a problem. We have in fact lost my nose. If you have any information about this lost body part, please contact Spongebob or myself.  
  
Sandy: Hold it-You lost your nose? I'm not even going to ask about this one...  
  
Spongebob: Sandy please help us, we really need to find it, or else Patrick won't be able to smell and stuff and he needs to smell because...things smell good.  
  
Patrick: I don't get it...  
  
Spongebob: You're not supposed to. Now Sandy, if you see anything that looks anything like Patrick's nose, you know where to find us.  
  
*Spongebob and Patrick leave*  
  
Sandy: Well I'll be darned, I never knew Patrick had a nose... Well, whatever!  
  
Patrick: Okay let's go check in Jellyfish fields!  
  
Spongebob: But you weren't even in jellyfish fields today, it couldn't be in there!  
  
Patrick: According to scientific proven facts, it is.  
  
Spongebob: Scientific facts can't prove that your nose is in Jellyfish Fields.  
  
Patrick: Of course they do, even look *holds out a book*  
  
Spongebob: Patrick...that's a book on poo.  
  
Patrick: All of a sudden...I'm...hungry again...  
  
Spongebob: *cringe*  
  
*They walk over to Jellyfish Fields*  
  
*Come out 2 minutes later covered in Jellyfish stings*  
  
Spongebob: Patrick, I told you it wouldn't be under the Jellyfish's butts!  
  
Patrick: Ohhhh..........I don't get it. 


	4. Pineapples

Okay I HATE my computer! Well, actually, my computer's internet is down so I'm using my sister's, and it wont let me upload my story...stupid computer. Anyways my shows on in a half hour so I must hurry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spongebob: I'm tired and pooped and exhausted and hungry and hurting from the stings all at the same time. Can't we take a break? You know, for like a billion years?  
  
Patrick: Of course not, how could you say that Spongebob! We must find my........... what was that thing I was looking for again?  
  
Spongebob: Your nose?  
  
Patrick: Oh right! We must find my nose, it is very important or I wouldn't be able to use my nose for stuff like...........................what do you use noses for again?  
  
Spongebob: *sighs* smelling?  
  
Patrick: Exactly! Now we must keep looking!  
  
Spongebob: Okay, but only one more place, and then I need some rest!  
  
Patrick: Darn, OK! But then we'll have to be up bright and early tomorrow morning for some more searching!  
  
Spongebob: Ya whatever!  
  
Patrick: Let's check...your house!  
  
Spongebob: *yawns* Why would it be in my house?  
  
Patrick: My nose has a thing for pineapples. When it was lost, it might have smelled your pineapple and entered your house.  
  
Spongebob: Maybe your right! Shall we?  
  
Patrick: We shall!  
  
*go into Spongebob's house*  
  
Spongebob: Okay Patrick, you search the main floor, and I'll look upstairs.  
  
Patrick: Awwww, why do YOU get the upstairs??  
  
Spongebob: Okay, you can have the upstairs then. Patrick: But I don't wanna!!  
  
Spongebob: Then search the main floor!  
  
Patrick: NO FAIR!  
  
Spongebob: BARNACLES PATRICK! WHAT PART OF THE HOUSE DO YOU WANT?!?!?!??!?!  
  
Patrick: uhhh........fraggen blaggen  
  
Spongebob: What?  
  
Patrick: Fraggen Blaggen!  
  
Spongebob: Patrick, you're not making any sense...  
  
Patrick: I want the fraggen blaggen!  
  
Spongebob: ENGLISH PLEASE!!!!  
  
Patrick: Oh sorry. That's main floor in Germanese. I still don't know why I took those lessons.  
  
Spongebob: *rolls eyes* come on! Lets get this over with.  
  
Patrick: What?  
  
Spongebob: Searching for your nose.  
  
Patrick: Why would we do that, and why would it be in your pineapple?  
  
Spongebob: Because it's lost and it likes pineapples!  
  
Patrick: It does????? 


	5. Cheese and Poo

Ya so, this guy came to fix my internet last night, and it always seems that whenever he leaves,   
  
whatever was wrong would stop working again. so now my internet is down again, and my sisters   
  
computer is suddenly working...im scared 0_o Well, i guess i should end this story soon, but  
  
then i'll have more...JUST YOU WAIT!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spongebob: Okay, *gasps* we've searched through my entire house, jellyfish fields, talked to  
  
Squidward and Sandy. Who else could have seen it?  
  
Patrick: Mr. Krabbs?  
  
Spongebob: no, he just left for his vacation in One Piece, you know that.  
  
Patrick: Oh...well maybe we just weren't meant to find it...  
  
Spongebob: I guess not...*lightbulb* I KNOW SOMEONE WE HAVEN'T ASKED YET!!!!!  
  
Patrick: You DO??????  
  
Spongebob: YES! GARY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gary: Meow!  
  
Spongebob: Gary, have you seen Patrick's nose?  
  
Patrick: Gary, have you seen Patrick's nose?  
  
Spongebob: I just said that.  
  
Patrick: I just said that.  
  
Spongebob: PATRICK!  
  
Patrick: PATRICK!  
  
Spongebob: Will you stop that?  
  
Patrick: Stop what? Dreaming about poo?  
  
Spongebob: *cringe* So Gary, have you?  
  
Gary: Meow!  
  
Spongebob: WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN PATRICK DOESN'T HAVE A NOSE?  
  
Gary: Meow!  
  
Spongebob: Okay, maybe i WILL look in all of his pictures and see if he has a nose! *takes out  
  
photo album*  
  
Patrick: OOOOOOHHHHHH YAY! PICTURES!!! ^_^  
  
Spongebob: Now, lets see, theres a picture of me and Patrick as a baby!  
  
Gary: Meow!  
  
Spongebob: Of COURSE he didn't have a nose then, it hadn't grown in yet!  
  
Gary: Meow  
  
Spongebob: and theres a picture of Patrick that I recently took, and he...DOESNT have a nose???  
  
Patrick! Have you been lying to me all these years?  
  
Patrick: *looks at the picture* hey! its me! hi! *waves* Oh that stupid starfish without a nose!  
  
WHY WONT HE WAVE BACK TO ME?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Spongebob: Thats because it's you...  
  
  
  
Patrick: Gasp! Have you been lying to me all these years Spongebob?  
  
Spongebob: Cheeese..............  
  
Patrick: Poooooo.............  
  
Gary: Meow!  
  
Spongebob: I AM FOCUSING!  
  
Patrick: *looks in the mirror* I guess i didn't have a nose after all....  
  
Spongebob: Oh well, lets go eat some cheese!  
  
Patrick: OK!!! pooooo.............. 


End file.
